This Phase II randomized trial is to assess whether a potent quadruple antiretroviral intervention (lamivudine/zidovudine plus abacavir plus amprenavir) followed by maintenance treatment, early in the course of HIV infection, can lead to a decrease in plasma HIV to <200 copies/ml that is sustained after study therapy is withdrawn. Safety and tolerability of this regimen will be assessed. Virologic relapse, viral load in various tissues, virologic and immunologic markers, assessment of mutations, phenotypic and genotypic resistance, and adherence will also be evaluated.